finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Esper (Final Fantasy XII)
In Final Fantasy XII, the Espers are powerful beings created by the gods themselves. However, the Espers that join your side are those spurned by their creators; twelve for having rebelled, and a thirteenth for being too powerful. Most of the Espers were based on the Lucavi in Final Fantasy Tactics or other past bosses of previous final fantasy games. Some appeared as Totema in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions implies that all thirteen Espers are the Lucavi, though, as Tactics is set long after Final Fantasy XII, how the Espers became known as the Lucavi and broke free of their glyphs is currently unknown. The Legend The scions that would become the Espers were created by the gods for varied purposes. While the exact number is never revealed, there are at least 24 scions, with each zodiac sign having a light and dark representative. Time passed, and eventually, being proud of her power and status and believing herself to be more powerful than her creators, the highest ranking Esper, Ultima, rose up against the gods. Rallying all the scions of darkness, they attacked the very gods that had created them. However, even with the combined force of 12 Espers, they were defeated, and banished to the darkest reaches of Ivalice. Sealed in the Mist, they could only walk amongst mortals once more if called by a summoner via their glyphs. A thirteenth scion, Zodiark, was also bound by the gods for fear of his power. Unlike his brethren, he is not known to have harboured rebellious desire. Scions of Light and Darkness The following is a list of all the scions mentioned, their associated Zodiac signs and element. It is never stated if Ultima and Zodiark are the Scions of Darkness or Light, but we never see the mentioned Scions of Light regardless. List of Espers In Final Fantasy XII, there are thirteen available Espers. However, only five of them are actually obtained in the main story; the other eight, represented in italics, are found through sidequests. Espers require Mist Charges equal to their level to summon. Level One Espers *'Belias', the Gigas (The Tomb of Raithwall) *'Mateus', the Corrupt (The Stilshrine of Miriam) *''Adrammelech, the Wroth (Zertinan Caverns) *Zalera, the Death Seraph (The Barheim Passage, obtain the Barheim Key in the Dalmasca Estersand) Level Two Espers *'Shemhazai', the Whisperer (Giruvegan) *'Hashmal', Bringer of Order (The Pharos) *Cúchulainn, the Impure (The Garamsythe Waterway, complete "Lost in the Pudding" and use the key to reach Cúchulainn) *Zeromus, the Condemner (The Stilshrine of Miriam, obtain the Stone of the Condemner from the Acolyte on Mt. Bur-Omisace after defeating Judge Magister Bergan) *Exodus, the Judge-Sal (The Moshphoran Highwaste, after the Salika Gate is fixed, solve the floatweed puzzle) Level Three Espers *'Famfrit', the Darkening Cloud (The Pharos) *Chaos, Walker of the Wheel (The Necrohol of Nabudis, must defeat Fury and Humbaba Mistant) *Ultima, the High Seraph (Giruvegan, Great Crystal) *Zodiark'', Keeper of Precepts (The Henne Mines, command at least ten other Espers and speak to Geomancer Yugelu in Jahara) Category:Summon magic Category:Espers